


El precio de estudiar (versión en español)

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: Kai tenía una expresión de sorpresa y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda, donde Bonnie lo había besado. "Tú.." empezó a hablar pero se interrumpió aclarandose la garganta. "¿Eso por qué fue?" Preguntó con calma. No es que su amistad fuera fría, pero Kai y Bonnie no eran tan dados a darse besos, abrazos sí, podrían estar en los brazos del otro todo su vida, pero esto era diferente."Respondiste bien, ese es tu premio"---O donde Kai está reprobando historia y Bonnie decía ayudarlo a estudiar con algún incentivo
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El precio de estudiar (versión en español)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un AU y todos son humanos normales en la secundaria, Kai y Bonnie tienen 17 años ambos.
> 
> Deci etiquetar como menos de edad porque tienen 17 años, pero no hay nada sexual y de violencia en este trabajo con menores.

"Vamos Kai, sabes que si no apruebas este examen deberás recursar la materia" se quejó Bonnie y Kai siguió ignorandola mientras jugaba Candy Crush en su celular.

Bonnie rodó los ojos ante su mejor amigo y quiso agarrar una almohada para golpearlo, tal vez los golpes harían funcionar a sus neuronas y le harían entender la importancia del asunto.

Kai estaba reprobando el curso de historia y el profesor le había dado la oportunidad de rendir un examen integrador de toda la materia, si desaprobaba, Kai debería que recursar historia durante el verano.

"Noooo" Kai gritó y Bonnie levantó la vista exaltada de los libros que estaba leyendo.

"Malachai Parker deja esa celular y prestame atención" Bonnie estiró la mano y golpeó el hombro de Kai con fuerza.

'Auch' se escuchó por lo bajo.

Kai dejó caer el celular en el piso de la habitación y se frotó el hombro mientras disparaba un ceño fruncido a su mejor amiga.

"Apesto en esto, lo sé, ¿Para qué gastar tiempo estudiante para algo que desaprobare de todas formas?" Él no veía el punto de rendir este examen, el profesor Tanner había especificado que debería que sacar más del 80% de calificación para aprobar o se verían de nuevo el verano próximo, él no quería ir a la escuela en verano.

Pero también sabía que pasar ese examen sería imposible, así que Kai se resignó y acepto el hecho de reprobar y estudiar durante el verano.

"Eres excelente con la historia, hasta diría que eres mucho mejor que Stefan" Bonnie susurró el nombre del Salvatore como si alguien estuviera cerca para escucharla. "Pero te distraes demasiados y el pesimismo no ayuda" Bonnie cruzó una pierna sobre la otra en la cama y luego levantó un libro. "Probare mi punto" se jactó con una sonrisa divertida. "Dime los años de inicio de las dos guerras mundiales más la duración de la Guerra Fría"

Kai respondió en un instante. "Oh vamos Bon, eso es fácil. La primer guerra duró de 1914 hasta 1918, la segunda guerra mundial duró de 1939 hasta 1945 y la guerra fría inició en 1947 para terminar en 1991" levantó las cejas y puso una expresión desafiante Kai.

Bonnie soltó el libro para aplaudirlo y luego gateo en la cama hasta acercarse a Kai y dejar un beso en su mejilla, tan rápido como sus labios tocaron el rostro de Kai, Bonnie se alejó sonrojada.

Mientras tanto Kai tenía una expresión de sorpresa y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda, donde Bonnie lo había besado. "Tú .." comenzó a hablar pero se interrumpió aclarandose la garganta. "¿Eso por qué fue?" Preguntó con calma. No es que su amistad fuera fría, pero Kai y Bonnie no eran tan dados a darse besos, abrazos sí, podrían estar en los brazos del otro todo su vida, pero esto era diferente.

"Respondiste bien, ese es tu premio" la voz de Bonnie tenía un tinte de duda, pero evitóla mirada de él como si no hubiera sido nada. 

_'Dios, soy tan idiota, ¿Qué estaba pensando?'_ Se regañó en su mente Bonnie.

Kai analizó su declaración por unos minutos, que para Bonnie parecieron horas, y luego sonrió. "Está bien" él miró al rededor de la habitación, a los libros desperdiciados por toda la cama y el piso. "¿Eso quiere decir que si estudió y respondo bien ... tú me volverás a besar?" Kai llevo una de sus manos a su nuca y se frotó el cuello con nerviosismo.

Bonnie abrió la boca con sorpresa, luego se encogió de hombros y trató de parecer relajada. "Claro, pero solo si responde todo bien" ella apuntó su dedo índice dando énfasis a sus palabras.

Kai se levantó de un salto del suelo, su celular con el juego abierto olvidado hace mucho tiempo. 

"¿Qué tenemos que leer ahora?" Preguntó con seguridad y se sentó al lado de Bonnie en la cama.

  
_**___________**_

_**2 semanas después** _

"¿Sabes qué mis padres piensan que tu y mi hermano están saliendo?" Liv movió el chupetin de cereza en su boca y formuló la pregunta sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Bonnie arqueo una ceja con confusión.

Las dos chicas estaban en la habitación de la rubia, en la casa Parker, pasando el tiempo. Liv sentada en su escritorio y Bonnie en la cama.

"¿Por qué pensarían eso? Es extraño, solo somos amigos" Bonnie volvió a revisar su celular en su regazo, perdiendo la mirada de incredulidad de Liv.

  
 _Bae Parker <3:_ llegando a casa, traigo tus dulces favoritos, ve prerando tu boca.

 _Bae Parker <3_ : Para estudiar, me refiero a que me besaras como premio.

 _Bae Parker <3:_ Un beso-beso, pero no como un choque de nuestras bocas, sino un beso-beso como tú besando mi mejilla

  
Liv se había parado de su lugar en el escritorio y se paró sobre su amiga en la cama, leyendo todo sobre su hombro.

"Claro, no sé por qué ellos pensarían algo así"   
Hizo un ruido con la garganta fingiendo desconcierto, Bonnie no se dio cuenta.

"Sí, muy extraño, igual no importa. Nos vemos después Liv, voy a preparar la habitación de Kai para la sesión de estudio"

Liv arrugó la nariz y fingió vomitar en el suelo de habitación. "Ugh, asqueroso, no es necesario que me lo cuentes, BB"

"¿Qué? Solo voy a ir a la habitación de tu hermano como las dos últimas semanas para estudiar, él realmente está mejorando" sonrió Bonnie y luego se mordió el labio. Ella se paró de la cama y arregló su vestido arrugado por la posición anterior.

Liv puso gus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y la empujó fuera. "No quiero saber sobre los _avances_ de mi hermano" 

_'¿Avances?'_ ¿Por qué ella lo hizo sonar de una manera obscena?

Bonnie se encogió de hombros cuando Liv la soltó, ella a veces no entendía la mente de su amiga.

  
_**____________**_

  
**_Dia del examen_ **

  
"Bon Bon, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Bonnie se sorprendió cuando Damon Salvatore, su ex novio, apareció detrás de ella. "Todos están en el almuerzo" él miró el pasillo desierto con desconcierto.

Bonnie estaba sentada en las escaleras que conectaban el segundo y tercer piso de la escuela secundaria. Este era el segundo piso y al final del pasillo estaba el aula de historia, lugar donde se encontró ahora Kai rindiendo su examen.

"Yo estoy .." ella intentó pensar alguna excusa, no podía decir que estaba esperando a Kai, después de todo era la razón por la que su relación había terminado.

La relación de Bonnie y Damon había empezado como una amistad hace más de 2 años y había pasado a ser algo más solo 1 año y medio después. Su relación no fue la más larga, sino que solo duraron 4 meses.

Al principio todo era como una luna de miel, lleno de amor y pasión.

Bonnie realmente había pensado que él podría ser el hombre de su vida, culpenla o llamenla ilusa, pero ella había imaginado su vida en la univerdad con Damon, después se mudaban a New York donde Damon trabajaría en la empresa de su familia y Bonnie sería profesora de historia en alguna universidad, tendrían dos hijos y un perro.

Recordando todo eso ahora, ella quería reírse.

¿Qué había salido mal? Bueno, todo después del primer mes se fue a la basura, a Damon no le gustaba Kai ni su amistad con Bonnie, ella sintió celos de la ex novia de Damon que era Elena; su relación feliz pasó a ser una llena de desconfianzas y mentiras. Los dos comenzados terminar su relación luego de tantas peleas, ellos preferían seguir con su amistad a perderlo todo.

A pesar de eso, Kai y Damon no podía verse en el mismo lugar sin llegar a una pelea, eso era lo que Bonnie quería evitar.

"No importa, no tienes que decirme" se apresuró a hablar Damon cuando Bonnie tardó en respondedor. "Solo estaba pasando por aquí y te vi, te he estado buscando Bon Bon" Damon tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse al lado de ella en las escaleras.

Bonnie levantó una ceja en interrogación, Damon nunca buscaba a alguien a menos que quisiera algo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó ella, no intentaba que las palabras salieran tan duras, solo quería que él hablara de una vez.

"Maldición, extrañaba este lado cortante tuyo _'No voy a soportar tu mierda, Damon'_ " intentó bromear y soltó la última frase en imitación a la voz de Bonnie.

Ella solo rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

Damon sonrió de costado y apartó su mirada hacia la pared frente a ellos. "Estaba pensado que se acerca el baile de fin de año y tú y yo podríamos ..."

Pero Damon no pudo terminar su frase cuando un gran estruendo lo interrumpió. Se escucharon gritos al final del pasillo y Bonnie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Deberían ir a averiguar qué estaba pasando?

Cuando se escucharon gritos provenientes del lugar, Bonnie no lo dudo y ella se paró en un segundo, salió corriendo hacia los ruidosos con Damon siguiéndola.

"Sí, en tu maldita cara Tanner" Bonnie abrió la puerta con duda y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Kai gritando. Allí adentro, Tanner estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras se agarraba la cabeza con frustración y Kai estaba parado frente a él con un pedazo de papel. "Lo hice, oh sí, pasé el examen" Kai comenzó a saltar por el lugar agitando el papel en el aire.

"Señor Parker, será mejor que se calme a menos que quiera que baje su calificación y se gane una semana de detención" finalmente habló Tanner, Kai paro de saltar y se llevó el papel al pecho como si tratara de protegerlo.

Bonnie tuvo ganas de reírse de su mejor amigo, solo él podía causar tanto escándalo.

Al parecer ella había hecho algún tipo de ruido porque Kai volteó en su dirección y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al verla.

Kai corrió hacia ella inmediatamente y al llegar le levantó y comenzó a girar por el lugar. Bonnie se rió mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro para que la baje.

Luego de unos momentos, Kai la bajó lentamente y puso el papel frente a ella.

"Un 98/100 en la maldita ..." Tanner hizo un ruido de disgusto. "... y hermosa cara de Tanner, Bon" Kai sonrió con felicidad, se notaba por la gran extensión de sus dientes y las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos, luego se separó más de Bonnie. " _Estamos agradecidos, no has salvado_ " dijo con una voz nasal y haciendo movimientos robóticos.

Bonnie estaba por respondedor, cuando alguien se adelantó a ella.

"Estaba bien, bicho raro, debes detenerte" exigió con exasperación Damon.

Kai miró hacia el peli negro con sorpresa, como si no hubiera registrado su presencia ahí, rápidamente borró su expresión sorprendida y sonrió con burla.

"Pero si es mi amigo, Demon" fingió alegría Kai. "¿Es el día de salir con tu mascota y no lo sabía? Bon, sabes que no se aceptan perros en la escuela" levantó un dedo y dijo a su amiga en reprimenda.

"No le digas así" se quejó Bonnie y Damon sonrió con suficiencia a Kai. "Los perros no tienen la culpa, no compares a esos bebés con Damon" y la sonrisa cayó. 

Kai se rió y levantó la mano, Bonnie se la chocó rápidamente en un _high five_ .

El Salvatore se cruzó de brazos y rodo los ojos. "Ja-ja, ustedes son tan graciosos" 

"Lo sé, Damián, lo sé" respondió Kai sacándose una lágrima imaginaría del ojo izquierdo.

"Ahora si nos disculpas, Bon y yo tenemos que celebrar que este chico pasó el examen" pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bonnie y besó su coronilla. 

"Alto, Bonnie te quería pregunta si los dos podríamos ir ..." pero los dos amigos lo ignoraron y caminaron hacia la salida.

"¿Puedes creer que tus padres creen que estamos en una relación?" Se escuchó la pregunta de Bonnie.

"Que extraño, ¿Por qué pensarían eso?" Kai respondió y se escuchó su risa. "Oh, casi lo olvido, olvidaste tu vestido cuando te quedaste a dormir en casa el otro día"

"Maldita sea, sabía que debía estar ahí"

**Author's Note:**

> Si se lo pregunta, Liv tiene un año y medio menos que Kai y Bonnie
> 
> "Nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos" es una referencia a Toy Story


End file.
